Electronic component and packaging manufacturing trends include more high-powered, high-density, low cost, and high-precision processes. However, as technological advances increase, so does the challenges. For example, a critical issue encountered by 3D stacked integrated circuits (3D stacked IC) manufacturing is the heat dissipation issue. In the 3D stacked IC chip, a local high-temperature region and hot spots are formed, resulting in temperature and stress concentration phenomena and derived thermal stress problems. The thermal stress problems may further affect reliability of the 3D stacked IC chip, thereby hindering application.
Aforesaid hot spot issues inside chips, substantially increase requirement for thermal dissipation components. The thermal resistance for thermal dissipation components should be low to prevent severe heat dissipation problems. Particularly, in a 3-D stacked IC chip, the generated heat will accumulate at the chip stack such that the amount of heat generated per unit area also increases, resulting in serious heat problems. Therefore, it is important to transfer out heat generated by the 3-D stacked IC chip.